The Cicadas' Cry
by DarknessHedgie
Summary: Darkness begins having mysterious dreams where she murders her best friend and one day, when the cicadas cry, she finds she cannot control herself and her dream becomes reality.
1. Chapter 1

Perspective- Darkness the Hedgehog

_I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? I didn't mean it! Let's start over! Please! Please…live! _

_I awaken startled from the dream. I searched for any signs of my dream being reality. No blood. I sighed in relief. My long, silver scythe rested beside my bed. I knew inside my weapon secretly thirsted for liquid of life. _

_I stood up and stretched, yawning. My clock beside my clock read six 'o clock in the morning. The scythe still dared me to use it. I picked the scythe up as I rushed into the front yard. No one._

_As the sun lazily lay on the horizon, I stared into the frenzy of trees who covered the light. I stretched once again, my body still numb from sleep. _

"_Good morning!" Iceberg smiles and waves to me. I drop my scythe and go to meet him._

"_Hi!"_

"_Ready to go?"_

_My body grew warm as I remembered the fact that the two of us planned to see a horror mystery movie today._

"_Of course!" I lit up. _

_His shared joy vanished as he noticed my scythe a few yards behind me._

"_What were you doing earlier?" he gestured to the scythe in fear._

"_I had a nightmare…." I explained and attempted to convert his attention from the scythe to me. _

"_Oh…" he stepped back, still focused on the scythe._

"_Come on!" I pulled away._

_During the movie, the scenes continuously referred to my dream. _

"_Please! Live!" the actress screamed as she lifted her friend's body off the ground, who she violently murdered them with a scythe. _

_I shivered. Was this simple movie an omen?_

"_Darkness? Are you okay?" he pressed his hand against my chest._

_The body resembled Iceberg while the killer resembled me. I shrieked from fear and fell unconscious._


	2. Chapter 2

_Perspective- Iceberg the Hedgehog_

_All morning long, I have noticed that Darkness has been acting strangely. _

"_Darkness?"_

_No answer. Only shivers from her lifeless soul. _

"_It's okay…it was just a movie…"_

_Still no reply._

_I grasped her hand, hoping for a response._

_She opened her mouth, "Your hand is slightly warm…" _

"_Anything else?"_

_She shook her head. _

_I sighed._

_The scythe's image appeared again._

"_Do you want to go get lunch? I'm hungry!" I purred._

"_I'm not hungry…" _

_The bright landscape lit my mood, which was dropping enormously because of Darkness's sorrow. The forest ahead of us contained verdant pine trees with thick, short grass. _

"_How about we lay in the grass?" I gestured to the wooded area._

"_Fine…"_

_I tapped Darkness's shoulder with my free hand, "Liten up, please. It's a beautiful day and I dobut we'll have another like this in a while."_

_I released Darkness's hand and raced down to the grassy environment. _

_She followed, a smile attempting to show on her somber face._

_I smiled, relieved to see my friend enjoying herself. _

_I stopped as a noise startled me. Chirp-like cries were sounding from a group of insects in the woods. Cicadas. As I spun around, I noticed Darkness's blue eyes had grown thin like demon eyes and she chased me with the scythe seen in the movie and in her yard. _

"_Darkness wants you, Iceberg!" she cackled menacingly. _


	3. Farewell

Perspective- Darkness the Hedgehog

Blood seeped from his fatal body. I dropped my scythe in shock. _What happened?_

"_Why, Darkness?" he coughed. I raced to him and screamed, picking him up and holding him in my arms. _

_Wounds covered his body as his breathing grew heavier. _

"_STOP THIS! LIVE! PLEASE!" tears covered my face. "I'll see you in the afterlife, one day, Darkness," he touched my cheek, "I don't know what caused you to commit homicide, but I will forgive your sin. Goodbye…my best friend…" _

_Blood bathed the grass as I knew there was no way to retrieve my friend. This is it. The scarlet clad scythe signaled that his departure is because of me. _

_I wiped the tears from my face, "I'll miss you and remember you…I promise."_


End file.
